the_56studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Perspectives
Perspectives is an online story serial written by Invader39. Series Overview It is election year 2048. Social and political unrest sweeps through the United States as revolutionaries and radicals attempt to overthrow the government and create an anarchist state. Terrorist attacks by these extremists threaten to throw the country into chaos. The current President, Marcus Abrams, uses his dwindling hours remaining as Commander-in-Chief to bring stability to his nation as it is laid to ruin. Working with the Department of Homeland Security, he tasks two agents, Noah Reese and Ellie O'Donald, to head up a task force to bring these radicals down. But, as they do, they find that something much more bizarre is taking place. The first season is expected to be released in 2020. Characters Main *Noah Reese - An agent for the Department of Homeland Security. He is Ellie O'Donald's partner. Despite being born in Hawaii, Noah is often times an outsider. This is partially due to prejudice, but also because of his reclusive nature. This does not hinder his desire to to the right thing, even if he seems distant at times. *Ellie O'Donald - Noah's partner in the Department of Homeland Security and leader of the taskforce. Ellie is a compassionate and outgoing individual. Like Noah, she desires to do the right thing and help and protect people, no matter their background or beliefs. She has previous served in the military as a Captain. *David Uramm - A reserved and religious FBI Special Agent who joins Noah and Ellie's taskforce. Before making a decision, he relies heavily on his faith. His devotion is what led him to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation. *Grace Mason - An optimistic and ready CIA operative who is assigned to be part of the taskforce. Quick-witted, Grace is a capable agent. Before joining the Central Intelligence Agency, she served in the Air Force as a Sargent. *Olivia Clark - An orphan that the taskforce comes across during their investigation. She is homeless and living on the streets of D.C. Despite her circumstances, she is incredibly gifted and intelligent. *Jamie Williams - The Governor of Indiana who is currently running for President. Jamie is a kind individual but can be tough as nails when she needs to be, especially on the campaign trail. Nominee of the Freedom Party. *Marcus Abrams - The current President of the United States. Near the end of his second and final term, Marcus is doing everything in his power to keep his nation safe as social and political unrest sweeps through the country, and acts of terrorism increase. He is of the Liberty Party. *Alan Jefferson - The Vice President of the United States, who is currently running to fill Abrams' seat as President. While he usually supports the values of his superior, he often harbors his own agenda. Nominee for the Liberty Party. *Benjamin Callahan - A revolutionary running for President. His goals are not to uphold the Constitution but to remove it. He seeks anarchy over rule of law. His extreme views award him undesirable criticism. Independent candidate. *Carson Nash - The Secretary of Homeland Security. He is one of the Cabinet members President Abrams tasks with stopping the terrorist actions in the United States. Carson in turn is the one who tasks Noah and Ellie with heading up a task force to find the leaders of the revolution. Recurring *Lauren Reese - Noah's wife and a lawyer working in Washington D.C. *Brian O'Donald - Ellie's husband who is a political journalist. *Yasmin Uramm - David's wife and a Representative from Minnesota. Member of the Liberty party. *Claire Phillips - Grace's wife and a Presidential aide. *Nathan Roland - A Senator from Wisconsin who is Jamie's running mate. Despite being an old colleague of Marcus, he is strongly opposed to his policies. *Sophia Nottingham - Senator from New York and Alan's running mate. She is a member of the Liberty Party, but tends to be more Centrist in her ideology. *Virginia Smith - Representative from California and the Speaker of the House of Representatives. Member of the Liberty Party. *Brooke Palmer - President Abrams' Secretary of State, who assists Carson Nash in forming the taskforce. *Kristjen Vander - The Director of the FBI and one of the founders of the taskforce. *Rachael Gareth - The Director of the CIA, who also helped organize the taskforce. *Michael James - One of the leaders of the revolution. Proud supporter of Benjamin Callahan's campaign. *Zach Omasie - Representative from Texas, he is the nominee of the far-right Republican party. Despite his views being absurd and discriminatory, he is very popular amongst voters. *Calvin Roberts - Representative from Washington, Calvin is the nominee of the far-left Democrat party. Like his colleague on the other side of the spectrum, his views are extreme but praised. *Angela Benson - A social activist who is running under the Libertarian ticket for President of the United States. *Katrina Abrams - President Abrams' wife and the First Lady of the United States. *Thomas Richards - Senator from Georgia. Member of the Freedom Party. *Lillian Connors - The White House Press Secretary. *Greg Nathans - A special agent of the FBI. *Christina Winston - A news presenter. *The Soldier - A mysterious being who has a connection to Olivia. To be added Episodes Trivia *''Perspectives'' was originally going to be made in 2013 and 2014 as a live action series before it was scrapped twice. *The serial was inspired by Fringe, Designated Survivor, gen:LOCK, and Mindhunter. *In terms of tone and content, Perspectives will be far more mature than any of Invader39's other series and stories. *This series will cover many political and social issues from various viewpoints, even if Invader39 does not agree with them himself. **The portrayal of any issue is also not an endorsement or rejection of them. *Grace Mason and Claire Phillips, and Alan Jefferson are the first openly LGBTQIA+ main characters that Invader39 has written for. Category:Series Category:The 56Studios